


Secret

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, ooc? maybe, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: Eridan has a secret. Can he keep it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally just posting the rest of my tumblr fic requests onto here lol

He knew it wasn't very becoming of him, but Eridan Ampora was taking a nap on his secret wand pile on the meteor. Nobody knew it was there: this was Eridan's secret place where he could take a rest by himself.

He snuggled down into the pile as best he could, despite the fact that his many wands were poking into him.

Eridan could hear footsteps nearby, but didn't take any notice since the 'lobby' was just off from Eridan's secret room, where there were transportalizers leading to the twelve trolls' rooms.

Eridan shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but suddenly he felt a presence in the room.

"Wwho's there?" Eridan raised his head, but nobody replied. The room was dark, so he couldn't see if anybody was there.

Eridan sat up, his ear-fins flaring in caution as he breathed quietly, even then it sounded harsh and loud in the dark and silence of the room.

He swore that just for a split second, he could see yellow eyes glancing at him in the dark, and he started to get scared, not that he was going to show it.

"Hello, Ampurra!" Eridan jumped and shrieked at the voice, and he made his wand glow like a torch. Curled on his cape, staring smugly up at him, was Nepeta Leijon.

"Wwhat are you doin' here? This is my secret room!" Eridan, despite his anger, was relieved that it was nobody dangerous.

"I just wanted to expl-urr!" Nepeta explained, showing no sign of moving from the velvetey comfort of Eridan's cape, even when the seadweller huffed and tugged at it. 

"Yeah, wwell you'vve 'expl-urred' enough. Leavve me be." Eridan huffed, flopping down on the pile next to Nepeta.

Nepeta simply smiled at him and made herself comfortable, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Huh." Eridan huffed, yet he was blushing. Nobody had ever shown him such affection, and he was kind of enjoying it, not that he would admit it.

Nepeta, by this time, had wrapped the cape around herself and was snuggled against Eridan's side, breathing deeply and smiling like the cat that got the cream.

Eridan stared at her for a moment before raising his hand to touch her curly hair, drawing a purr from Nepeta. Eridan smiled, which was a rare occurance for him, and kept stroking her hair.

Eridan and Nepeta were opposites in many ways, but the silence was companionable and the mood was good. He knew that if Equius was to see them right now, the indigo troll would snap his neck with his pinkie finger.

Nepeta still purred and snuggled, and Eridan nuzzled Nepeta's hair, his ear-fins flapping happily. Nepeta's happiness was contagious, even for someone like Eridan, who was now at ease, cuddling the cat-like troll.

"Nep?" Eridan spoke up after a while. "You're uh.. not gonna tell Eq about this, right?"

"Of course not!" Nepeta chuckled. "He wouldn't let me keep on being matespurrits with mew!"

"Wwait..!" Eridan blushed. "Wwe're matesprits?"

"Sure we are! If mew want! We'll have to keep it secret though! But that makes it fun!" Nepeta smiled brightly, giving Eridan's cheek a sweet kiss.

Eridan blushed and his ears and gills flared up, making Nepeta chuckle and nuzzle his neck again.

"Hmmpff.." Eridan mumbled, giving Nepeta a kiss on the top of the head.

Nepeta settled down with Eridan. He had always seemed like a creepy stalker, but Nepeta was glad that she had taken the time to find him and given him a chance. He seemed happier now, cuddling Nepeta close to him.

The two trolls fell asleep in each other's arms, confident that nobody would find them and work out their secret.


End file.
